


Teddy Picker

by whenitstarted



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, i know i tagged sam bobby and kevin but they're hardly there, schmoop as heck, so deal with that how you will, this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenitstarted/pseuds/whenitstarted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Dean takes Cas to Build-A-Bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy Picker

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers, this is AU as heck. They're still hunters but Kevin and Bobby are alive and they all live in a house and so it's very AU. Request via tumblr user gekkyandkind.

Dean was only a little embarrassed. Manly, monster hunter extraordinaire, Dean Winchester, stood in his leather jacket and boots, holding hands with his very curious looking boyfriend who is wearing one of Dean's AC/DC shirts and his ripped jeans -because he was not about to bring him out in the same outfit everyday when he looked perfectly perfect in Dean's clothes, _okay?_ \- in an isle of a build-a-bear. Because, they were building a bear. Obviously.

Dean wanted to do something cute for the angel because it was Valentines day and he thought it was a couple-y thing to do because he's not good at relationships and he just thought it would be a good idea. Now though, he feels stupid, because they're two grown men stood around a bunch of children so small they don't even come up to his or Cas' hips. And Dean has never been inside a build-a-bear before, so he doesn't really know the protocol for, um, bear building.

Cas is dragging him away from the outfits and accessories that go on the bears and over to where the actual stuffed things were. They aren't stuffed though, you -or more likely, kid's parents- do that part yourself which is pretty cool because Dean doesn't want to ask someone to help. So it's just un-stuffed animals in different colors all looking equally creepy because they're flat and have soulless eyes. But Cas is searching for one he wants and Dean can't not think it's cute when he picks a dark brown bear, narrowing his eyes at it, as if trying to read it's mind, and puts it back. He grabs a lighter brown bear that almost looks blonde instead and they move to the stuffing part where Cas looks confusedly at the hose connected to the huge container of stuffing.

Dean smiles at him, ignoring his own inner masculinity problems and grabs hold of the hose and looks at the bear in Cas' hand because _where_  exactly are you suppose to um...insert the hose? Castiel seems to be thinking the same thing and turns it over in his hands, and there's a little space on it's side and Dean tries not to think inappropriate thought as he pushes the tip of the hose inside it, blushing and turning the machine on.

Once the bear is stuffed, a worker cinches it up for you, so the stuffing doesn't fall out. They don't get a weird look from the person who does it though, and Dean wonders if people think they're making the toy for their child or something, which, is an odd thought. But it'd be even stranger if they knew it was just a thing they were doing, Dean taking his adult male (angel) boyfriend to get him a toy. So yeah, he hopes they think it's for a kid.

Dean is holding the bear now, Cas searching for an outfit for it to wear. He flicks a glance to Dean and smiles when he's caught doing so. Dean smiles back, winking.

He doesn't see what he picked, and when he buys it they put the bear in one of those boxes that reads clearly on the side, **BUILD A BEAR!** in bright pink lettering. Dean isn't embarrassed, he swears. Back in the Impala, Cas leans over the middle seat and kisses his cheek, thanking him all cutely and making Dean blush. He moves his hand to grab onto Cas', but he's unwrapping his bear so he settles for drumming his fingers against the steering wheel instead. He glances over every now and then on the way back home, but can't really see anything other than Cas jamming the poor bear's stuffed limbs into clothing, so he just grins to himself and tries to keep his eyes on the road.

That night, after saying goodnight to Sam, Bobby and Kevin, they climb the stairs together to their bedroom. Castiel doesn't sleep, but that doesn't mean he doesn't stay in Dean's bed all night if Dean has any say in it. They can hear the guys downstairs talking about a case they might need to check out tomorrow, but it's muffled and he doesn't make out the details. Cas probably does, but he doesn't want to talk about work when he can make out lazily with his boyfriend in bed.

"Shit, I forgot my water, downstairs," Dean groans, turning to go back and get it, but Cas grabs him by the arm, gently turning him and shaking his head.

"I'll get it," he says simply.

Dean shrugs, saying his thanks and moving over to the bed, his eye being caught on something in the chair in the corner of the room. He cocks his head, moving towards it and realizing it's just the bear Cas made earlier. Taking a closer look, he picks it up and feels himself smile stupidly. The bear is light brown - _almost blonde_ , Dean scoffs, rolling his eyes fondly- and dressed in little combat boots, blue jeans that have freakin' holes in the knees and a green plaid shirt, -Cas loves when Dean wears green anything, he knows he loves it- underneath a little black leather jacket.

Cas made a Dean bear.

He made Dean, in bear form.

So when Cas poofs back into their room, water glass in hand, Dean drops the bear back to the chair and moves quickly, pressing kisses up his neck and jaw, finally landing on his lips. He's smiling the entire time, feeling like a complete girl about it but who cares, his sappy angel boyfriend just made him as a fucking stuffed animal and that's cute as hell, masculinity be damned.

So he says, "you're fucking cute," before kissing him again and again and again, eventually leading them to the bed, pulling Cas to lay next to him and grins against his mouth, attempting to keep on kissing him.

Castiel looks confused when they break and Dean is blushing. Cas opens his mouth to speak, closing it again in a very human way. He does that two more times before finally asking, "what did I do?"

And Dean just laughs and kisses him again because he doesn't even know what he's done and that's _even fucking cuter._

**Author's Note:**

> And here is oneshot number three! Let me know what you thought, because I thought the request was quite cute. Keep in mind, I haven't been to Build-A-Bear in like 12 years either, so ahaha. Oh, and the title is an Arctic Monkeys song, though the lyrics don't fit, the title was perfect for this


End file.
